Forever, and Please Don't Go
by eyesonlyforyou81
Summary: What if Regina and Emma could find common ground and realize they had more in common then they ever could have imagined... SwanQueen - I wrote this for my girlfriend who swoons for the Queen :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing, enjoy!

* * *

Emma was fired up, she knew if she could just get Regina to slip up, catch her in a lie she would finally be able to tie her to Mr. Gold. She knew where she'd been last night, she just needed to expose her dealings with Mr. Gold and she'd finally get the proof she needed that something wrong was going on there.

Emma stormed into Regina's office catching the mayor on a phone call. "I know where you were last night, I **know** who you were with" Emma all but shouted.

As Emma entered like a bull in a china shop Regina addressed her phone call and curtly hung up. Eyes glaring she heatedly walked towards the sheriff.

She watched her across the room. The way her hips swayed as she walked with intent towards her. A feeling warmed through her that she might have paid more attention to if the mayor had not just started lacing into her with her words.

"Ms. Swan I am unsure of your motives here but you clearly need to look elsewhere, you are not going to find your answer here." Regina snarled at her, unable to hide her annoyance at this pretty blonde staring at her. _Why was she staring?_

"Okay Regina, I'm going. Thanks for your time." Emma quickly turned on her heals, slightly shaking her head trying to shake this feeling, this longing suddenly for this woman.

This raven haired, dark eyed, evil woman that had suddenly consumed Emma's thoughts, maybe there is something more behind those eyes, Emma pondered as she climbed into her car. Sitting there behind the wheel for a few moments collecting her thoughts Emma's mind wandered, thinking of those hips swaying effortlessly in that pencil skirt, how it hugged her so perfectly. How she wondered what they looked like sans the skirt. _What was wrong with her?!_ This was consuming her, she couldn't shake it. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, so lost in her thoughts she all but forgot why she'd come here in the first place.

From her office window Regina eyed Emma below, just able to see inside her car from this angle. Taking in the view of the clearly distraught sheriff, she wondered what had suddenly caused the tension between them. It felt different this time, not the usual heated banter. Emma had immediately backed down, when had that ever happened before and now she was sitting in her car. Her hands on the steering wheel and all she seemed to be doing was talking to herself, and shaking her head every now and again. This went on for a good ten minutes and Regina found herself drawn to just stand there and watch the pretty blond below. Finally it seemed that Emma had gotten herself together and started the car when she looked up and they locked eyes. Regina felt something deep spark within her and held Emma's gaze, neither seeming to want to look away. Why had she never noticed this before? Had it always been there and she'd just shoved it away? She needed to find out more, figure this out. She slowly motioned to Emma with her finger to come back inside.

"Okay, I need to shake this clear, maybe a cold shower", Emma pepped talked herself up to leaving. She started the car and felt drawn to look up at the windows looking into Regina's office, where she caught site of the sensual woman whom had completely consumed her. She couldn't look away, her eyes were locked, her insides were on fire. What is wrong with me? I need to go, I need to leave, then Regina beckoned her inside. Emma found herself shutting the car off and heading back in. _What's wrong with me? Why am I going back to see her right after she just dismissed me? How am I going to explain sitting in the car for I don't know how long in front of her office? Get your head together Emma, you need to get your head clear._ She stepped into Regina's office as the mayor advanced towards her coming way too close for comfort for Emma.

"Ms. Swan I believe we should discuss your previous questions further, over dinner perhaps? My place, 7 work for you?" Regina said in the most seductive tone Emma swore she ever heard from anyone, all she could do was nod her head and walk out again. Her mind was swimming with those dark red lips, did they taste as good as they looked? Almost without knowing what she was doing Emma started her car and drove off, not really knowing where she was driving at this moment. Her head was some place completely different.

* * *

Regina carefully set the table, placing two settings close together. Lighting candles for an intimate atmosphere. She wore a dark teal button up with gray slacks that hugged her in all the right places. She wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to get so dressed up, but she felt good about herself and confident as always. She finished setting the table and went back into the kitchen to attend to a few last minutes touches for dinner. She was dizzy with anticipation and almost sighed with relief when she heard the door bell. As she opened the door her breath caught in her throat, Emma stood there, in a little black dress, her hair falling gently on her shoulders, her blue eyes seemed to all but sparkle. She smiled, batting her eyes appreciating the opened mouth stare she was getting from Regina, she slowly handed her the bottle of wine she'd brought. Almost as if a spell had broken Regina reached out and took the bottle, stepping back so Emma could enter the doorway, as Emma stepped in Regina brought her eyes up to meet hers, Emma stepped inside her hand brushing along Regina's forearm. Shaking her head Regina came out of her fog.

Smiling at Emma she moved towards the dining room "Please have a seat, I'll open this wine and we can sit down and chat." She scurried towards the kitchen needing to shake her head clear. Finding the wine opener in amongst the drawers she uncorked the bottle and slowly poured it into two glasses. She took a long sip before corking the bottle and joining Emma at the table. Her heart was pounding and this was unlike her, completely out of character, she didn't like it and at the same time it was so exciting to her.

Regina came out of the kitchen and handed Emma a glass of wine, Emma nodded her thanks and took a sip. Her head had been in a fog since she left Regina's office this afternoon, she really wasn't sure what she'd done or where she had gone, but she did manage to show up on time and looking herself over, dressed pretty well. "So Regina, what do I owe the pleasure of your company to tonight? Are you ready to come clean…"

Regina smiled over her glass, her red lips parting to show her beautiful smile and it struck Emma how absolutely beautiful this woman really was. "Well Ms. Swan, I figured it was about time we stopped all this petty nonsense and at least made an attempt to get to know one another, without all the sarcasm and dark undertones. We never seem to have time to just sit and talk, so I figured tonight was the night, don't you agree?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically to her statement; all the while she was slowly taking in the curve of her neck and tracing it down to the lovely shape of her cleavage peeking out of her button up shirt. Then back up her neck thinking how she just wanted to place soft kisses up to her ear, gently push her hair out of her face, pulling her focus back to her eyes she realized she was full on staring and worse yet she was turning herself on, a soft sound escaped her lips and she blushed deep red.

The movement of her eyes had not been lost on Regina as she spoke to Emma. She watched them as they took in all her features, she shifted crossing her legs, enjoying how this gorgeous woman taking her in was turning her on. She couldn't help but think Emma felt the same way when she suddenly let out a soft what almost sounded like a moan. It was confirmed when Emma turned red, from her head down. "Let me go check on dinner it should be ready" Regina slipped out giving Emma a moment to recover.

Emma shook her head swiftly, clearing these thoughts as she was not going to make it through tonight if she didn't. She put up her walls and indexed her mind to what topics were safe and what she could not breach with Regina. Thankful for the time Regina was giving her to compose herself Emma was prepared and calmed down when Regina came back into the room with dinner in hand.

"I hope you like chicken pot pie, it's one of my specialties," she smiled at the blonde noticing the color fading from her cheeks. Emma nodded enthusiastically and returned the warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I reread the first chapter and agreed the ending was too rushed, I picked up here with dinner. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Watching Regina slowly and with purpose cut into dinner was almost like foreplay, the way her lips pursed as she concentrated on getting just the right serving out and how she licked her finger when some of the hot filling dripped on it. She served Emma and then herself and took her seat. Emma politely waited for her to settle before digging in.

"This is delicious" Emma mumbled around a mouthful. Regina smiled and nonchalantly replied "I know". This struck Emma and she started laughing, genuine from her soul laughing. It was infectious and Regina couldn't help but join in.

"You're always so confident, so sure of your self. How do you do that?" Emma questioned when they finally caught their breath and resumed dinner.

Regina looked at her fork pondering the question for a few moments before replying, "I wasn't always this way but growing up where I did and surrounded with people like my mother you learn to be very sure of yourself. It is simply a way of survival. People smell fear and weakness, I cannot posses those traits Ms. Swan."

Emma listened intently watching her lips, her perfectly kissable lips mouthing each word as she spoke. There was a glint in her eyes as she spoke with pride and Emma liked it. She liked the strength she saw in those eyes. She wanted to uncover the mystery behind them as well. There was so much sorrow in the depth of her eyes, maybe Emma could bring a little light to her life.

"Enough about me Ms. Swan" Regina took a sip of wine. "Tell me something about you."

Emma bit her bottom lip thinking of what she should let Regina in on. There was a lot she could tell her but she wasn't sure she was ready to reveal her inner self so much just yet.

As Emma thought Regina watched her, taking in the way her mouth twisted that little bit as she was deep in thought, the deepness of her blue eyes. She really was beautiful. Regina was very lost in thought staring at Emma when she caught herself and slid her chair back. "Are you finished with dinner?" she asked waiting for Emma to nod, she took their plates through to the kitchen and called back to Emma "I hope you saved room for dessert." She pulled the warm pie from the oven and carried it through to the dinning room table.

"That looks wonderful Regina," Emma cooed, the smell of warm apple pie taking her over. Regina cut them each a slice and handed one to Emma. "Well?" Regina questioned. Emma finally smiled and said "I love movies, all kinds. I could just sit for hours watching. I love to go to a movie opening night, just the whole experience." Regina smiled, understanding Emma's love of movies, she too shared a similar one.

"Well Ms. Swan what you would you say to enjoying a movie together tonight?" Regina felt bold in her question but she was almost sure Emma felt the same strange drawn that she did. Something inside her did not want to end this night. She felt the need for Emma to be here just a little bit longer.

Emma nodded, she didn't want to leave just yet, didn't want this wonderful night to end. So she agreed with a nod. "Let me help you clean up dinner and then we can figure out what to watch, okay?" Regina nodded.

Together they worked to clear the table and load the dishwasher, both stealing slight touches and accidently brushing up against each other, with light blush to the cheeks and smiles they finally finished their task and moved into the living room.

They settled down on the couch Regina with remote in hand scrolling through their choices. After much banter back and forth they decided on Silver Linings Playbook. Emma turned the lights down low and took a seat at one end of the couch while Regina placed the remote on the table and settled on the other side. Regina stole a side ways glance at the blond almost catching Emma doing the same.

They sat quietly watching the movie as they both almost subconsciously moved towards each other. Slowly but surely they scooted towards one another, until finally their hands touched, they both looked into each others eyes almost afraid of the other pulling back but neither of them moved. Their eyes remained locked for what felt like an eternity. Unsure who made the first move they started to intertwine their fingers. Regina gently tugged on Emma's hand trying to pull the blond closer she longed to feel her body heat against her. Emma slid closer pressing her shoulder against Regina's. They sat like this for a while more, neither really having a clue what was going on in the movie, barely aware of anything but the woman beside them.

Feeling more daring, Emma leaned her head down onto Regina's shoulder, and sighed contently. _Why did this feel so right? Like this is where she belonged. _She snuggled closer in, honestly enjoying the warmth. Slowly she began to draw circles on Regina's far too covered leg. _Why is she wearing pants tonight instead of a skirt?_ Emma pondered pouting in her mind.

Regina shifted slightly so she could bring her other hand over to push some stray hairs behind Emma's ear. Her hand lingering that little bit too long, Emma brought her hand up to brush away a couple of Regina's hairs and caressed her face bring her thumb across Regina's lips when Regina, almost out of habit, kissed her finger. This sent such a sensation from her finger to her toes, warming her body, heat growing from the sensation.

Regina tilted Emma's chin up, bringing their eyes to meet. She gazed into them with a new found want to know the life behind them. The air between them seemed to be alive. Slowly Regina closed her eyes, beginning to lean into Emma. Emma was nervous she wanted this so badly without any clue as to why, this moment was perfect.

Then the doorbell rang…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, hopefully this was a better tie up then the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and follows. Love it! Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Regina's eyes fixed on the door, if looks could kill the door and who ever had just rung that bell would surely be goners. They sat there neither of them moving, not wanting to break this moment, have this perfect night end. Then the bell rang again, Emma dropped her hand from Regina's face and backed up a bit. Regina looked almost wounded at the gesture, she could feel the anger building but wasn't sure why she was so damn mad right now. Emma's eyes widened, she could see Regina's mood completely change and falter. _This isn't going to end well after all._

In one swift motion Regina was off the couch and almost in front of the door. She grabbed the door knob hard and yanked it open. There was venom in her voice as she addressed the person responsible for ruining her night.

"Mr. Gold how can I help you?" Emma could almost feel the weight of those words. For some reason she felt an overwhelming need to be near Regina and comfort her. They could still salvage their night it didn't have to end here. She stood and started across the room wanting to soothe Regina.

"You dearie cannot help me, it's Ms. Swan who can." Mr. Gold replied to Regina, he seemed almost cheerful. Emma stopped in her tracks, frozen. _How had he known I was here?_ _Well, my car is in the driveway might be a dead giveaway._ Regina's eyes glared at Mr. Gold and as she looked over at Emma with the same look, she could see hurt behind her eyes, _oh no what have I done?_

Emma closed the distance and opened the front door further to stand next to Regina. "How is it that I can help you Gold?" Emma tried to inch closer to Regina without it seeming obvious, but she was having no part of it and took a step back. Watching the interaction Mr. Gold raised his eyebrows, curious at this site.

"You remember that favor you owe me Ms. Swan?" Gold very seriously asked her.

Confused Emma nodded "Yeah".

"I'm cashing it in." Regina looked heated at Emma, turned on her heels and stormed off. Almost stuttering Emma replied "It's not a good…" Gold cut her off "You do honor your agreements, don't you?"

* * *

Emma was jolted awake by a familiar sound that she couldn't place and that was rather loud. As she looked around she was really confused. Her eyes were met with a low light; all around her was a smooth worn wood, weathered over time. As her eyes adjusted it looked like some kind of net in the corner near what appeared to be a door. Across from where she lay was another bed, well if you could call these things bed, more like planks of wood with a mediocre pillow on top, it looked like there was someone else in the room with her. Emma took a deep breath in and the air smelled different then she last remembered, it reminded her of the beach. Then that loud sound that had awoken her happened again, she jumped startled and sat up in bed, it sounded like… waves crashing against the rocks. _Am I on a boat?_ Her confusion was growing by leaps and bounds. She turned to put her feet on the floor and realized they were dangling over the edge, she looked down at the ground to see she was about three feet up. Taking in the rest of the room she finally noticed where the light was coming from… a porthole. Emma slid off the bed the floor was cool but smooth. She walked over to the porthole, swaying slightly from side to side, holding onto the bed to steady herself. As she peered out, all she could see for miles and miles was water. That was it, water everywhere. _What the hell?! _Emma's eyes drifted to the other body laying a foot from where she stood. She recognized that dark hair, her mind flashed back to the last thing she remembered, Regina storming away from her. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, her skin felt so soft beneath her finger tips as she ran her hand down her arm.

Regina's eyes flashed open and her confused, startled eyes caught Emma's. "Ms. Swan what are you doing?" she barked out as she sat up and pulled back against the wall. Emma stepped back startled herself "I… uh…" Emma tried to come up with something but stood their open mouthed unsure of herself. Regina's dark eyes were fixed on her, she remembered looking into them, gazing into them while they sat on the couch. "Something's wrong, I… I uh… don't know how I got here, wherever here is. The last thing I remember is having dinner with you and um…" she trailed off.

Regina assessed her, her body language seemed to exude utter confusion, so she was inclined to believe her. "Well Ms. Swan, after that night you ran off with Mr. Gold, took Henry on a trip to NY where he found his father and Gold his son. You were so lost on your issues with Neal when you came back that I was quite sure you'd forgotten that night. Now thanks to him bringing his crazy fiancée here we are chasing after her and her partner to find my son, our son, whatever. Here" as Regina waved her hand indicating their surroundings "would be the Jolly Roger as Captain Hook was so kind as to offer his assistance as we chase them through Neverland. You must have lost some of your memory when we went through the portal, it should return to you."

Emma stumbled back, hitting her back against her bed hard, knocking the wind from her. She dropped to the floor trying to catch her breath as tears, she couldn't hold back, streamed down her cheeks. Regina sat frozen for a moment. Emma's actions over the past few weeks had really hurt her, but nothing had changed for her since that night, she still deeply cared for this woman. Taking a deep breath she slid herself off the bed and wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder trying to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Emma, we're going to get him back." She whispered soothingly into her ear. Emma looked up into her eyes, the tears continuing to fall, searching for assurance in what she was saying. Having found what she needed in her eyes, Emma buried her face in Regina's neck, sobbing. Regina almost felt bad for dropping everything on her so suddenly, it was painfully clear she honestly didn't remember anything.

They sat like this for some time. Regina just held her, running her hand up and down her back trying to comfort the distraught blonde. When finally the sobbing stopped and Emma's breathing started to return to normal Regina pushed her back slowly to look her in the eyes. She gently kissed away her tears, bringing her thumb across her cheeks to wipe away the remaining tears. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Regina smiled at her trying to reassure her.

Emma took a deep breath trying to reign in her emotions and get control. "Thank you Regina, I really appreciate this. I'm sorry I lost it that was just a _**lot**_ to take in." Regina nodded understanding where she was coming from. She pushed herself up and offered Emma a hand to help her stand. Emma took her hand savoring the warm softness of it as Regina helped her up.

"Why don't you lay down for a bit and try and ease your mind, maybe your memory will start to come back to you?" Emma felt unsure of herself at that moment. "Would you stay with me?" She looked at Regina her eyes almost begging her to. "Of course Ms. Swan" Emma shook her head "Please call me Emma, Regina." Regina smiled and gave her a small nod. "Lay down Emma and I will stay with you." Emma obliged her, but then did something Regina didn't expect, she pulled on her hand silently asking her to lay with her.

Regina bit her lip contemplating if she was prepared for the hurt to ache inside her once more. "It's probably better if you have some time to yourself." Emma shook her head. "Please Regina, I don't know what I've done to you since that night, but I can only remember where we left off before the doorbell rang and I don't want to go back to where we were before that, I want to move forward from that moment."

Regina stood there staring in the face of this beautiful blonde, those blue eyes that she could get lost in. Her soft pink lips slightly frowning, her body language begging Regina for a second chance. She wanted to, she really honestly did. Just crawl up into the bed and pick up right where they left off, but what happened when Emma regained her memory and got all confused again with her feelings for Neal. Remembered that Neal was Gold's son and that Gold was Henry's grandfather, and got lost in the heaviness of all that. Maybe it would be different this time, maybe with the forced living arrangement she could help her through it and this time might be different? Maybe, maybe it could work. She didn't want to see Emma hurt anymore, so she plunged herself right back in to the shark tank and pulled herself up into Emma's bed.

"Okay, Emma, let's give this a try, but you have to make me a promise," Regina was inches from her face making sure that this point was not lost on Emma. Emma nodded her head, "What's that?" Regina paused for a moment looking for that dramatic effect that she needed this to have on Emma. "I need you to promise me that as your memories come back and it may be overwhelming for you that you continue to talk it through with me and that you do not put up a wall to me. I couldn't take if I lost you again to that. It was hard enough the first time, I'm not sure I could bare a second round."

Emma watched Regina as she carefully laid out her ground rules, it struck Emma that she honestly seemed hurt over what she could not remember. _Does she really care for me that deeply? Why do I feel this incredible need to promise her the sun and stars if she would just be here with me right now?_

"I promise Regina. I will keep communication open and no walls," she smiled to reassure Regina that she was serious. Regina returned the smile and shifted herself into Emma's little bed, she propped up the pillow and laid back on it, then opened her arms welcoming Emma to lay down with her, in her arms to be encircled with comfort and support. Emma snuggled into her, resting her head on her chest breathing in her divine scent.

They laid like this for some time, in quiet contentment, Just enjoying the feel of being together. It was one of those small joys in life that you could really only share with someone you had a very deep connection with. Emma really tried to concentrate on getting her memories to return, but this beautiful, sensual woman lying next to her was rather distracting. She studied every curve of her body, watched her chest rise and fall with her every breath. Feeling bolder Emma ran her finger tips over Regina's midsection, drawing small circles along her. Regina sighed softly, encouraging Emma to continue. She let her fingers run up Regina's side down her arm, back across her stomach and down her thigh. At this sensation Regina squirmed slightly under Emma, causing Emma to lift her head and gently place a kiss on Regina's neck. This set her insides on fire. The magic racing through her from that once kiss was immense, _what did she do to me?_ Regina could not think straight, could not form any clear thoughts what so ever. Emma clearly had no control over her magic and had just sent a spark through Regina. It was positively driving her mad. She needed her, to feel her, to kiss her and feel the connection between them.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and she could see the want, the need, the desire. She felt it too, through her core, in to her soul. "Let's finish what we started that night?" Emma questioned Regina. All she could do was slightly nod, the air around them was alive with their magic. Emma leaned down slowly as she closed her eyes, the anticipation growing within both women.

* * *

I know, I know, but trust me it will be worth the wait ;) Let me know your thoughts, give me some direction, I'm open to it anything!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. Life got in the way and I had a touch of writers block, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

* * *

Regina slowly closed her eyes, her heart was beating almost out of her chest. She could feel Emma's breath on her lips, they were so close. Then she felt the spark run through her, from her lips, warming it's way through her entire body. Her lips were soft, she parted them, their tongues dancing together. The world around them was lost, nothing had ever felt more right that this moment in her entire life. Her body was alive, she could feel the magic run along every nerve, every inch of her skin, she was covered in Emma and she felt complete. Her magic was wild and vibrant, much like the gorgeous blond. Regina was home, she was safe in this woman's embrace. She ran her hand up Emma's face, her fingers gently stroking her cheek, cupping it as she deepened their kiss. Her other hand found its way under Emma's tank top, slowly tracing her spine, the dragging her nails on the soft bare flesh, elicting a soft moan from Emma. Regina slowly sat up, while keeping them locked together with her left arm wrapped around Emma, slowly trying to push Emma down onto the bed. Emma gently broke the kiss to pull back and smile at Regina.

"Always one to be in control" she teased the brunette.

Regina smiled, looking down sheepishly and then quickly bring her gaze up to meet Emma's eyes, there was fire in them. "Yes, you know I do." She quipped before straddling Emma's lap and forcing her down with another kiss. Emma simply smiled against her kiss and gave in. Regina's hand once again found it's way to the bare flesh of her stomach, slowly running her hand up, lightly brushing against the swell of her breast causing Emma to arch her back and moan louder into Regina's lips. This simply aided in turning Regina on further, pushing her limits of how badly she wanted the woman beneath her.

Regina broke the kiss to look down into Emma's eyes "I want you, I've wanted you since that night" her eyes pleading with Emma to give her permission. Emma responded with another passionate kiss before replying to her. "Mmm Regina I want you, so badly" she seductively replied, almost breathlessly.

Then they both sat up as the door to their cabin swung open. Hook taking in the scene before him before he shook his head and managed to remember why he was there. "You two should come up on deck." Dazed the two woman simply nodded at him hoping he would leave.

Regina climbed down off the bed, offering her hand to Emma to steady herself. Regina ran her hands down her sides trying to straighten herself out. Smiling Emma quickly pushed her against the wall and kissed her deep and hard, showing her lover how much she wanted her. She broke the kiss and opened the door for Regina. "After you Madame Mayor" she slyly smiled at her. Regina was definitely out of her element, completely lost in that moment, lacking her hard edge and unable to reply with anything witty, she simply nodded and stepped out in the hall with Emma right on her heels.

Emma had no idea what time of day it was, it was cloudy but the sun was out, rays peeking out between the clouds. She took a deep breath as she stepped onto the deck, breathing in the salty sea air, she was so lost at how she came to be here. Then she saw something dark in the distance, squinting slightly she stared harder, it appeared to be land. She was jolted from her thoughts by the loud arguing occurring to her left, she barely rotated her head to see her mother and father, Regina and Hook and of course Mr. Gold in a heated debate. Something brought her attention back to that dark mass in the distance, something there was calling to her and she couldn't quite put her finger on the feeling but it didn't sit right, something was wrong.

Before she had a chance to say a word or join in the debate that was on going, the ship jolted and she saw something black and huge swimming under the boat. "What the hell?" she managed to get out before the _thing_ jolted the boat again, causing it to rock hard from left to right. Emma grabbed onto the railing, holding on for dear life, trying not to be knocked into the dark waters below, with whatever the hell that thing was. She quickly glanced up to see where everyone else was and started to make a mental count in her head. Her eyes quickly took in the surroundings locating everyone but Regina. _Where the hell is she?_

"**Regina**" she bellowed out in the cool air, trying hard to keep the panic at bay as it threatened to rise up within and cause her to do something stupid.

She listened intently for a response and when none came she could feel the panic taking root in her stomach, threatening to expel its contents, the constant hard rocking of the boat was not helping her cause.

Then the ship took another hit and Emma was hanging off the side, gripping the railing as hard as she could. She went into the water up to her knees before the ship rocked back the other way causing her to scream. Fear hit her hard, she had no idea what was going on or where Regina was. She tried to ride the upswing of the boat and kick off back on to deck for some kind of safety when she felt the boat stop swinging back up and come crashing right back at her, with that she went under and everything went black.

* * *

Emma slowly began to regain consciousness she felt that her legs were cold, and wet with the ocean. Her head was turned and her cheek resting on a gravely beach shore. The wave rolled in again causing her upper torso to chill through. As Emma opened her eyes she saw the sand beneath her and a dark sky above, lit only by the stars. Trying to gain control of herself she tried to pull her knees up under her to sit up. It took a couple tries but finally she was on her knees her body mostly out of the water. Emma slowly shook her head back and forth trying to clear the fog and cold from it. After a few moments she made an attempt at standing up, only to trip hard onto the beach. Her face planted in the gravely, white sand with a thud. She felt exhausted even though she was sure she'd been asleep for quite some time. She rolled over to stare up at the stars and take in her surroundings. There wasn't much she could see by the star light, but she was sure she was on a beach and the ocean lay before her. She squinted slightly and tried to see far away, it appeared to be a forest ahead of her. She wasn't sure how to feel at this moment. Just as everything seemed to overwhelm her, the night took her and she promptly passed out.

* * *

As the sun rose, it warmed her skin and continued to dry out her wet jeans. Emma cracked an eye lid and peered around, vaguely recalling her brief consciousness the night before. She sat up, brushing the sand off of her pants and jacket. She glanced up and down the shore line, in the distance it looked like there was someone moving. Emma wasn't sure where she was or who that could be. She was hoping it was someone familiar that could give her some insight into what the hell had happened to her and her companions. Her instincts kicking in, Emma rose to her feet and headed for cover, the forest. She ducked behind a large tree and waited, ready to pounce if it wasn't a friendly face advancing towards her.

Emma shielded her eyes, watching as the speck grew closer and came more into focus. She was pretty sure it was a woman, and deep down she was hoping it was Regina, she had to be okay. Slowly but surely the figure came into focus and it was indeed the beautiful brunette who'd stolen her heart. She ran from tree line to embrace Regina in a hug that came with such force it knocked them both from their feet.

"Nice to see you too Emma" Regina smirked at her, brushing the sand from her face.

Emma beamed a huge smile at her "I'm just glad you're okay. What the hell happened? And," motioning around her, "where the hell are we?"

"I think the ever so famous kraken paid us a visit, not to fond of strangers in her sea." Regina stood offering her hand to help Emma up. "I believe we somehow drifted ashore to Neverland." Regina nodded towards the forest as Emma stood.

The two of them stood there for some time, not sure of what to do or how to take it all in. Regina finally broke the silence that had crept upon them. "I think we should head into the forest and find shelter, it's early, and who knows what might surface if we stand around here." Emma just nodded and followed as Regina made her way from the beach. They walked for a while, the terrain was rough and it wasn't easy to keep up their steady pace. Finally they came to a pond and nodded in agreement to an unspoken suggestion for a break.

"The water looks safe to drink" Emma nodded towards the lake, "What do you think?" she questioned Regina. Regina watched the lake for a few moments and nodded. "There are fish swimming over there and vegetation growing over there." She pointed to some small trees growing out of the left side of the pond. Emma nodded her agreement and bent down to take some cool water into her hands. As the water flushed her system she started to feel better, unsure of how long it had been since she last drank or ate something.

"I'm starving" she stated at Regina as her stomach growled. "Any clue where we can wrestle something up?" Regina looked around at their surroundings and after a few moments she located what appeared to be fruit of some kind growing on a tree about a quarter ways around the pond. "Over there" she pointed to the tree. Emma nodded her thanks and advanced towards breakfast. Ironically enough it was an apple tree. Emma chuckled to herself slightly as she pulled a couple down, slowly walking back to hand one to Regina. She had sat down on a rock close to the pond, her feet barely touching the ground. Emma handed her the red fruit and slid down to sit between her legs at the base of the rock.

"What the hell are we going to do Regina? We don't know where we are or how to find Henry. We need to find Henry." Her voice cracked slightly as the despair seeped in. Regina understood her fear completely; she too was worried about their next move. They had to find their son, and soon. She reached her hand down to stroke Emma's hair gently to try and calm her some. "We are going to take it one step at a time Emma. We are going to find Henry, I have no doubt about it."

Emma sighed and slumped her shoulders some, at the moment she felt defeated, it was not a good feeling. Seeing Emma this way broke Regina's heart, she was usually the fiery go getter, not the defeated woman sitting in front of her. Regina jumped down off the rock and put her hand out to encourage Emma to get up.

"Come on we should keep going, we're going to need to make some more ground before night fall and find some place to sleep tonight." As if shaken out of her dark thoughts Emma stood up brushed her hands off on her jeans and turned to follow Regina already making her way around the pond, stopping for a brief moment to snag another couple of apples for later.

They traveled in silence for hours, both woman lost in their thoughts. Emma kept worrying about her mother and father, after she found Henry she would surely go back to find them. _They were fine, right? As long as those two had each other they could get through anything._ She felt relieved that Regina had found her, she wasn't sure what she would be doing right now if it wasn't for her.

Regina too worried about Henry, she was racking her brain to find a spell that could help them get on the right track. She'd never been to Neverland before so this was all unfamiliar territory to her as well. She walked along leading the way to where she had no clue, but one of them had to keep it together or for sure they would both lose it. As she thought harder she started to piece together in her mind a plan of sorts. She just needed to remember a few key incantations and she was pretty sure she could create a compass to lead them to Henry, but until she was certain and had all the pieces together she was going to keep it to herself so she did not disappoint Emma. She seemed so broken right now Regina couldn't bear to hurt her or disappoint her anymore if she could help it.

After hours of traveling further into the island, the sun was starting to set and both women were exhausted. "Let's find shelter and gather some wood for a fire" Regina suggested. Emma nodded feeling the toll all that walking and worrying had taken on her. Emma began to gather kindling as they continued walking.

Finally after about another half hour, as dusk took a hold of the day, they found a rock over hanger that looked like it would provide them just enough shelter for the night. They worked together to gather wood and rocks to form a fire pit and with a little concentration Regina was able to light the wood, the flame taking easily. They settled down next to each other under the overhanging rock to enjoy the warmth the fire provided.

Emma pulled out a couple of apples and handed one to Regina, the brunette smiling her thanks and taking the fruit from Emma, her fingers lingering there for a few moments. They sat there not saying much, neither of them really knew what to say. Emma's fingers traced along the side of Regina's leg, and up her arms, finally her fingers finding Regina's and they laced together as if they were made for each other. They fit together perfectly. They sat like this a while longer until they were both in desperate need of sleep.

Emma rolled her jacked up and placed it on the ground as a makeshift pillow. She settled down and got as comfortable as she could. Smiling at her Regina snuggled into her and wrapped her arm around Emma's mid-section. She didn't really know why, but something about this felt more right than anything else she'd ever done in her life. The two slipped quickly into sleep after exchanging a sweet good night kiss by the light of the fire.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Had some down time today and felt inspired, hope you like where it's going, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Love the reviews and follows, thank you!**

* * *

As the sun slowly began to rise, Emma stirred to find Regina completely wrapped around her. Feeling absolutely content at the moment she savored the warmth of her love and closed her eyes falling back asleep with a gentle smile on her lips.

When Regina finally stirred the sun had risen and it was growing warm now. She found herself wrapped around Emma, leg over her thigh and arm around her waist and under her. She hadn't felt this comfortable sleeping in her entire life she realized, had Emma been what she was missing, the missing puzzle piece to make her feel complete. Even though it has only been a short time she really felt like everything was different, she hadn't felt the need to do wrong or hurt anyone, she simply wanted to make Emma love her and be proud of her. She was succeeding at this and it made her smile and hold her head high. She was in love, for what appeared to be the first time in her life truly. Daniel never made her feel the way Emma did with just a look. Emma's touch set her skin on fire, she was head over heels in love with this chick and she couldn't understand it, she'd never been attracted to a woman before but Emma broke all the rules, sexual and instinctual.

While Regina was lost in thought gazing upon her love, Emma stirred awake and caught Regina's far off gaze, feeling bold she raised her head and captured Regina's lips in a wet kiss, turning herself on. Startled out of her moment, Regina returned the kiss and then some, raising her hand to cup Emma's face as she intensified the kiss. Finally breathless she pulled back and said, "Well good morning to you too." She smiled at Emma genuinely, she felt happy expect for that nagging feeling that she was missing part of herself, as she was sure Emma had the same feeling. They both loved their son, more than either of them could understand, but that was how love of a child was to a mother, and they were both equally Henry's mum.

Emma's eyes were beautiful in the sunlight and she just smiled at Regina, feeling content with her wrapped around her. Then Emma cocked her head to the side as if she'd heard something, Regina watched her intently.

Before Emma could react to the noise she'd thought she'd heard, there was an arrow pointed right at her face. She froze in place, holding Regina against her, trying to protect her. The arrow motioned her to stand and gingerly she released her grip on Regina and stood up, complying with her assailants request. As she rose Emma was able to take in her surroundings finding they were surrounded by Indians, with head pieces and war paint. She knew they were in trouble. She reached for Regina's hand instinctually, only to find someone else's grabbing her roughly.

They were bound and led through the forest, to where neither woman knew. After walking for what felt like hours they came across a village, Emma could only assume this was where their captors lived. Suddenly there was much buzzing around them, the entire place seemed to come alive at their arrival. Emma tried to take in their surroundings, but they were quickly led into a make shift house of what seemed to be made of leather of some sort.

* * *

It was night fall before anyone came in to say anything to them. Regina had broken their bounds hours before, but unsure of how many or where they even were the woman decided to stay put instead of unnecessarily risking themselves, they had Henry to consider.

Just as the sun set and the air chilled, a woman, young and with a kind face entered the tent. She had long black hair and spoke softly as she crouched before the two women, "Please do not be afraid, no harm will come to you, as long as you are honest and speak from your heart." She smiled resting a hand on Regina's arm, and her other on Emma's, trying to reassure the women as a tall, older looking man entered behind her. She moved to stand off to the side as he came to loom over his captives.

"What do you want?" he stated gruffly and with a deep undertone of caution, warning the women without saying so not to lie to him.

Emma stood quickly, only to be shoved back down, "We were shipwrecked, we are just looking for our son, we mean you no harm, Sir." She managed to get out as she hit the ground hard, landing on her side, keeping her eyes on the mans feet so as not offend him again.

Regina looked up, catching the tall mans eyes, "She speaks the truth, we did not realize we were on your land, we are just passing through trying to find our son."

The older man pondered at this, slightly pacing back and forth, taking in what the two women had said to him. After a few short moments, he nodded, as if he seemed to believe them and looked over to his daughter standing quietly in the corner. Gruffly he demanded "Pocahontas please see that our guest," he nodded to the two strangers among them, "are comfortable and get a meal and good sleep tonight, in the morning we release them to find their son, as they have both said." He cocked his head slightly, realizing they were both woman, and had both said _their_ son. As if he wasn't sure he wanted to go down that path, he nodded and existed the tent.

The beautiful young woman dropped down to unbind the women, startled to see they we no longer bound. She eyed them cautiously, but shook it out of her head. "I'm glad you took heed of what I said," she stood and offered her hand to Regina to help her up. Regina took her hand and nodded, "it was simply the truth that's exactly what we are doing, we really do not know where we are, could you enlighten us?" Emma stood after Regina, brushing her hands on her pants to get the dirt off as her stomach growled. She blushed slightly, "sorry we haven't eaten at all today, any chance you could help with that?" the woman nodded and turned to exist the tent.

The three women left the tent under cover of dusk and made their way towards the glowing flames in the clearing in the center of all the tents. Pocahontas motioned for them to sit near a fire and the two women sat close to each other, Emma wrapping her arm around Regina's waist protectively. Upon the fire was some kind of meat roasting, and it was the most delicious smell Emma could remember smelling at this moment in time.

After the three of them had had their fill of food and drink, Pocahontas showed them to a tent where they could rest peacefully and not have to worry. The fear of the day finally washing away, Emma spoke up asking timidly, "Any chance I could bathe? We've been traveling for a few days and well, I'm sure you can understand." The black haired woman simply nodded before leaving them quickly.

"Guess that's a no," Emma pouted as she lowered herself to the ground. Regina smiled at her understanding her urge to be clean, but trying to reassure her with a hand on her knee. "It's okay, you don't smell that bad..." she trailed off smirking. Emma swatted at her hand, eye brows furrowing. Just as she huffed and was ready to shove Regina's hand off Pocahontas entered with a basin of sorts and some clean clothes. "Here, I hope this will do." Emma smiled wide and nodded eagerly. "Thank you so much." She beamed as she took the clothes from Pocahontas hand.

Emma excused herself behind a partition in the tent and wiped herself down, changing into a simple night dress Pocahontas had brought back for her. She had also brought one for Regina, so Emma was quick with her clean up and dressed to give Regina the same chance.

As Emma came out from behind the hanging leather, Regina smiled at her, she looked better, not so warn from their trip as she had a few minutes ago when she'd gone out of her sight. Regina wondered if she looked as bad as she felt seeing Emma all cleaned up. She quickly took her leave and went about cleaning herself up. Unable to keep patient Emma cracked the hanging partition and watched Regina wipe herself down. Her skin glistened in the fire light and she was absolutely beautiful, her skin appearing soft and supple in the light. She wondered what it would feel like to be pressed against her. As her thoughts turned dirty, she felt the breeze of the tent door being swept to the side and quickly turned and sat down, pretending to fiddle with her night dress. Her eyes sheepishly rising to meet Pocahontas's.

She stood their for a moment wondering what she had interrupted, but then simply smiled and handed over to Emma blankets for the two of them. "These should keep you warm tonight, you should huddle together for warmth, it can get cold out here at night." She smiled and turned to leave. "Thank you," Emma piped up, genuinely thankful for the woman's kindness and hospitality. Pocahontas turned her head and smiled, nodding as she existed the tent. Emma went about making up a bed for the two of them and getting everything all setup while Regina finished cleaning up.

When she finally came out, Emma was asleep on the bed she had made for them. Regina gazed upon her, admiring how sweet and peaceful she looked as she slept. She slid in beside the woman who had clearly stolen her heart, kissed her lips softly and then blew out the candle, sleep finding her quickly as Emma subconsciously wrapped her arm around Regina's mid-section and pulled her in close.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, more to come soon. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. I watched the amazing series Orange is the New Black, then got caught up in reading Piper's memoir. It was really good, an absolute recommendation, but I'm back now. Soon to be traveling for business so I will have some extra time on my hands, hoping to get out a few chapters in the next couple weeks. Enjoy! And as always thank you so very much for the follows and comments, it really helps to inspire!

* * *

Throughout the night Regina found her dreams filled with strange images and haunting melodies. She felt like her dreams were trying to tell her something, but her unconscious mind just could not make the connection. The images would not cease and finally as if breaking down a wall Regina could clearly see through swirling pink and orange leaves the image of a compass, brown as if made of brass, with a cream dial accented with purple and maroon, with a simple black arrow circling the center. As she examined it more closely she realized it was not her hands holding it, the skin was darker and younger looking.

Regina sat straight up in bed, as if lightning had struck her, she now knew of how they could find Henry. She knew she had to speak to Pocahontas, now. But as she took in her surrounding she realized it was still dark out, Emma grunted slightly at her. "Lay back down, I'm cold," the blond whined at Regina. Finding her adorable in her sleepy state, Regina laid back down next to her, wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and snuggled her close. They both drifted off again, Regina slept a little sounder knowing she had a plan.

* * *

Finally morning came and as the sun rose so did Regina, she had a huge smile on her face, lighting her eyes so beautifully. Emma stirred as she got out of bed and rolled over to watch her dress. "Where are you going it's sooo early?" Emma sleepily questioned Regina, pulling the blanket over her face. "I need to speak with Pocahontas my dear, and it cannot wait." Emma grunted slightly and rolled back over, drifting back to sleep.

Regina stood there and listened to Emma's breathing even out before she pulled her boots on and went in search of the princess. Exiting the tent she was greeted with a breathtaking sun rise, the sky looked like it was on fire, with red and orange streaking the light blue sky. She breathed in deep, admiring the view for a moment before bringing her attention around to the sound of steps coming towards her.

"Good morning," Regina turned and beamed at Pocahontas. She greeted her with an equally warm smile and offered her a bowl of berries. Regina nodded her thanks and popped one in her mouth. She motioned for Pocahontas to follow her on the path leading to outskirts of the village. The two women walked in silence until they were out of ear shot of the quiet, sleepy village.

"I had a dream last night," Regina said to Pocahontas as they walked further into the woods. "I believe you were in it." Pocahontas indicated a shore near a small pond for them to sit. As they sat down she asked "What was I doing in your dream?"

"You were showing me the way to my son," Regina turned to look the young woman in the eyes.

"How so?" she questioned, her eye brows furrowing slightly as she listened intently.

"You were holding a compass, that compass I believe is the way back to Henry." She stated, watching for a reaction from Pocahontas. She nodded "describe the compass to me, I think I may be able to help you." Regina went in detail to explain what she had seen in her dream, down to the pink and orange leaves. Pocahontas nodded more vigorously as Regina went on, her face lighting up with a smile. "Yes, yes, I know the compass you speak of. I too dreamed of it before my true love, John Smith, stumbled into my life. There is only one problem. I no longer have the compass, when he left I knew my heart would always be with him and thus I threw it into the ocean to guide him back to me when he is well enough to return."

Regina's face went from a huge smile to a sad look of disappointment, she had been sure this was the answer. Seeing the sad eyes before her, Pocahontas lifted Regina's chin to meet her eyes. "There is a reason you dreamed of this compass while you were here. I will help you find, I will show you where I threw it in. That has to be the reason we found you and why you dreamt of that while you were here last night." Regina gave her a halfhearted smile, deep down hoping she was right that this had all happened for a reason.

* * *

Emma awoke as the sun began to warm the inside of the tent. She felt refreshed after the first good night's sleep she'd had since going through the portal to Neverland. She stretched and looked around the room hoping to find Regina sitting in the chair watching over her, but she sighed gently to herself not seeing the beautiful brunette there. Sliding out of bed, she washed her face in the cool water she found in the corner of the room resting upon a table. She slowly dressed, gearing back up and feeling ready to push forward and find Henry. As she was pulling her boots on she heard footsteps coming towards the tent and looked up as the door was pulled aside and sunlight bathed the room in a wonderful glow, squinting slightly at the sudden change she smiled warmly recognizing just the person she wanted to see.

Regina entered into the tent, quickly locating Emma sitting on the side of the bed pulling her boots on. She slumped into the chair, feeling almost overwhelmed by her morning. Her head rolled back to rest on the chair as she closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma questioned giving her a sideways glance, eyebrows slightly raised. "Your whole vibe changed from this morning.

Regina opened one eye to glare at Emma, "Well if you must know what I had to speak with Pocahontas about did not go so well this morning. It appears I am back to the drawing board on how to find Henry." Regina closed her eyes again, laying there feeling completely defeated, wanting just a quiet moment to wallow in her misery.

"Well what was your plan and why isn't it going to work anymore," Emma questioned Regina as she moved to kneel in front of her, wrapping her arms around her waist as she laid her head in the brunettes lap. Regina was surprised at how relaxed she became as she felt Emma's warmth flush throughout her body. Absent mindedly she began to stroke her pretty blond hair as she contemplated how to explain it all to Emma.

After what felt like hours, Regina took a deep breath and began to explain her dream to Emma, going in to detail about the compass and why it held such powerful significance, how it could help them to locate Henry, but then she emotionally retold her conversation with Pocahontas this morning and seemed to deflate all over again.

"But I don't understand," Emma looked up at her with questioning eyes," she told you she would take us to where she threw it in. How hard can it be to find a compass that close to shore?" She stood up, pulling Regina's arms to raise her up next to her. "Smile, you're so much more beautiful when you do."

Regina blinked and then smiled at Emma's sudden enthusiasm, making her feel less depressed about the state of things. Feeling caught up in the moment she leaned in and caught Emma in a passionate kiss, feeling renewed on their search. Emma brought her hand up to cup Regina's cheek as she returned the kiss, savoring the feel of their lips against each other. As they heatedly broke the kiss they were smiling like children, ear to ear, neither of them could last remember feeling this happy, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Let's go find this compass and get our son back," Emma cheerfully gushed, she was feeling like today was going to be a good day, they were getting closer to finding Henry and that was all that mattered.

Intertwining their fingers Regina led Emma out of the tent in search of Pocahontas. After asking around for the better part of the morning they finally learned that she had ventured into the forest, to a sacred spot she often visited. They started on their trek to find the princess. As they strolled along the path that one of Pocahontas's friends had showed them, they were actually enjoying the cool breeze and just being alone in each other's company. Holding hands felt completely natural to them. They both felt so out of character, but who they were together felt right.

They finally arrived at the sacred tree in the early afternoon. They called out for Pocahontas, not seeing her. After a few minutes of searching through the trees they came across a clearing and they were greeted by a warm smile. "Good afternoon" Pocahontas smiled at them.

"I hear you can help us find an important compass," Emma beamed at her.

"Let's go then!" Pocahontas exclaimed as she grabbed Emma's hand and in turn Emma grabbed Regina's. They ran through the forest, for what felt like hours. It was hard to keep pace, but finally they came to the cliff that Pocahontas had thrown the compass from.

"Down there" she indicated, pointing below, "I stood here as I watched John sail back to his home. After I could no longer see his ship, I threw the compass into the ocean to help guide him back to me…" she trailed off her voice softening. Emma placed her hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I'm sure he will return for you as soon as he is well. True love doesn't happen often." As she spoke those words she caught Regina's eye and smiled. She knew she was in love with that fiery brunette. No one had ever matched her fierceness and passion before; no one had ever made her feel as she did now. Not Neal or any of the people who'd come before Regina. The Queen was something special to the Savior, she was her soul mate. It would take time for her to explain to Regina what it was she felt and how deeply she earned for her, but she understood that this was her happy ending, she just needed their son back to complete her perfect family.

"Well how do we get down there," Regina questioned peering over the edge.

"You jump," was the response Pocahontas matter-a-factly replied.

Regina looked almost horrified, "We what?!"

"You jump, you give yourself to nature and trust in her and believe. Can you do that?" she asked pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah I can." Emma stated as she looked over the edge and took a deep breath.

"What?! No!" Regina exclaimed as she started to realize what Emma had planned.

"Baby" she kissed Regina quickly on the lips, "I'm going to find the compass so you can find our son." And with that Emma took a running start and leaped off the edge of the cliff.

All Regina could see was her blonde hair waving behind her just before the ocean took her beneath.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Let's see what fairy tale character we meet next! Any guesses?! :)


End file.
